


Help Save Me

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, poor Gen, senku is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: So he walks by himself only half-dressed in his overcoat and undershirt through a new stretch of forest he hasn’t explored. What he finds is nice at first. Some rare flowers that grow on vines on the trees that he could use. A fresh stream that would be perfect to relax next to.And a statue.For the Prompt:During a ballad, gen sees the statue of his petrified mother (who beat him and lowered him constantly) so he decides to hide it. But when he returns to the village he is consumed by lies and senku instantly notices that something is wrong. Gen works to forget this but weakens. At night bad memories resurface and he has panic attacks but he decides not to say anything to senku who decides to watch gen more closely. Unfortunately gen is so overworked that he ends up collapsing with fever before senku. When he wakes up senku begs him to tell him what is bothering him, gen then collapses in tears, tells everything to senku and takes (despite his weakness) senku to see the statue of his mother.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Help Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING! POSSIBLY TRIGGERING CONTENT AHEAD (MENTIONS INCLUDE CHILD ABUSE, MENTAL ILLNESS, AND DEPRESSION) // PLEASE READ RESPONSIBLY**

It almost felt like a dream. Despite living barely three years in the stone world, Gen could only remember the modern world as if it were an elaborate dream. As if he’d dreamt his own stardom career, his time in the U.S., his time of school and training. All of it, pushed to the back of Gen’s mind as he continued to live a new life in a new world with new friends and maybe even… family. 

If the others were comfortable with that, of course! Gen wasn’t going to be greedy if no one else wanted the title. He of all people would understand. He had everything he needed anyway, which was considerably way more than what he had in the modern world. 

Gen’s proud, honestly, of what he’s managed to gather in the new world. He’s finally comfortable, with himself, with others. And his new relationship with Senku was amazing. He has everything he’s ever wanted to have. What he’s craved for. 

He’s happy. 

That is until he went on a walk. The day was sunny with a nice breeze that flowed softly through the trees as the birds sang bright and early in the morning. Since Senku was still asleep in their hut after a long night of blueprinting new projects, he was alone for once. 

So he walks by himself only half-dressed in his overcoat and undershirt through a new stretch of forest he hasn’t explored. What he finds is nice at first. Some rare flowers that grow on vines on the trees that he could use. A fresh stream that would be perfect to relax next to. 

And a statue. 

One not unlike any other, still petrified, still a human person inside waiting for rescue. One with similar features to his own only gained through genetics. Cold eyes frozen in stone, staring at him as Gen felt a cold sweat roll down his neck. His own eyes widened in horror.

It’s her. The familiarity burns a hole through his skull as memories sharp as day flood back into his consciousness like an overflowing river. 

_Broken glass, harsh words, and a crushed feeling._

_Soft hugs, praise, and confusion._

_Promises whispered through lies._

_Endless confusion. Endless heartbreak._

_“Stupid brat!” Then. “I’m so sorry, baby, mommy didn’t mean it.”_

Gen snaps back to reality right as his hands scrape into the ground. His head is pounding, and his vision is so blurry he can barely see straight. The pain of sharp rocks digging into his palms is barely felt over the harsh breaths he’s taking, just to fill his lungs and not drown. When he started to fall over was beyond him, but all he knew was that he couldn’t stay any longer. So he ran.

Back to the village.

Back to his home.

Back to Senku.

Back to safety. 

By the time Gen skids to a halt in front of his and Senku’s hut, Senku is already up and ready for the day, mid-step out of their hut, and eyeing him with concern. He must look a sight if he garnered that look from their usually stoic scientist. 

“Everything all right?” Senku asked as he let Gen squeeze past him into their hut. After years of getting to know their mentalist, it was easy to spot that something was upsetting him. It had been a surprise that morning to wake alone in the hut. Usually, Gen would try to sleep in as long as he could before getting to work. He also looked like he had rolled around in dirt, despite his preference to keep clean and composed. Both things he was neither now. 

“Fine.” Gen panted, as he removed his overcoat and went to their water bowl sink to wash his face. “Sorry, everything’s fine. Just going to freshen up before heading over to… Kaseki?” Gen turned towards Senku in question, looking sheepish for forgetting. 

Senku nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, he needs help with gluing the pipes.”

“Right, I’ll be on my way then.” Gen assured, leaving Senku to hum and go on without him. 

As soon as the door closes, Gen hurries to brush himself off and clean the dirt from his hands, before taking a slow breath. And another. Finally, his heart calms a little, and he stands, lightheaded but physically able. The sun blinds a little when he walks out and walks over to Senku, who had been waiting for him. As both of their eyes meet, for a brief moment, it’s like nothing has even happened. Senku smiles, smug in a way that tells Gen he’s got a lot of work for him that day. Gen smiles back, and for a moment, he feels happy again. 

But it doesn’t last. His memories will come back, he knows. And telling the others was absolutely out of the question. He wasn’t going to burden them with things from his past. 

He can forget. He has to forget. 

For the ones, he loves, but most importantly for himself.

——————

Things do not exactly go to plan. He’s been taking more jobs recently to keep his mind from wandering too far, but it’s never a lasting solution. It’s not like he can do much to help as building a ship requires muscles he doesn’t have. So he sticks to the basics he knows, assisting the sewing team, weaving baskets, sorting materials, organizing, and making checklists. Any job that needs to be done, he takes immediately.

He doesn’t venture further than a few meters outside of the village, finding that his limbs will suddenly lock up and he won’t be able to move. It’s not like he really needs to leave anyway. The jobs he takes keep him mostly distracted, and as the day comes to a close, Gen finds that he doesn’t have the energy to form any thoughts that are longer than a few sentences much less ruminate on his past. 

He feels haggard in a way he hasn’t felt since he was in showbusiness. When shows ran every night for a week, and he could only get a few hours of rest during the day before he was back up on stage, pleasing his audience. It’s only been three days since he’d found her, but the weight of everything coming back to haunt him keeps him heavy and down. Eating feels like a chore now, so he tries to skip it as much as he can. He can’t sleep for more than two hours before he jolts awake, sweating yet chilled at the same time. 

The worst part is keeping everything to himself. He makes up pretty excuses when he skips dinner to be alone, and he smiles at Senku and the village children despite feeling hollow and caved in. He isolates himself more now. 

When the third day comes to an end, Gen finally sets out his bedroll to collapse in. He can’t stay awake for another minute, lest he pass out on the cold ground. Gen should’ve known that night would bring the worst of it. It’s the only time his guard is truly down, and this time his memories take full advantage.

_“Get out of my face!” A faceless woman yells before softening as she crouches down to his level. “Oh no, baby, I’m so sorry, here let me do that.” The changes are erratic and random. He can never tell when she’ll be nice or angry._

_“Stop bothering me with your stupid cards.” She says._

_“Do you love me, my child?” She whispers as he now crouches down to her level. “Insolent brat!” A hand held tight to his hair. “Am I a good mother to you?” The sour stench of alcohol is strong._

_“I should’ve left you with your father!” Medication long forgotten. Did she ever take them at all?_

_“Do you love me?” Hands grab his face, holding him tight. He can’t brea-_

Gen bolts up with a choked cry, feeling like he’s been strangled. He struggles, panicked and confused to get out of his tangled blankets, sweat pouring down his face and crawling into a corner in the dark. He can’t speak, can barely get enough air into his lungs. His heart pounds heavy behind his ribcage, and his muscles are so taut, it feels like they’ll snap. He’s alone, Gen notices, as his eyes flicker around the hut. He can’t tell if he feels relieved or abandoned. _Senku must still be in the lab._

It takes a long time for him to calm after that. Blurry images of times long since past flash before his closed eyelids, preventing him from fully coming back to himself. When he does, he immediately falls asleep, still crouched in the corner in the dark, exhausted. 

When he wakes again, Gen is dismayed to find that the sun was already high up, and the birds have long since stopped their morning song. He’s been moved to his bedroll again and tucked in tight. Senku must’ve let him sleep in. 

Gen shakes his head, already regretting getting up when his limbs shake, threatening to give out on him. He gives himself a few minutes before tugging his clothes on and making himself presentable before heading out. He ignores the sharp pain behind his eyes and the fact that even with three layers on, he’s still shivering.

——————

Gen was acting odd. That much was definitive when he came stumbling back into their hut nearly four days ago, panting like Hyouga had been on his heels despite still being locked up. Then he started working a lot. Gen took any job that needed to be done as long as it didn’t include leaving the village or anything with heavy labor. There was also the problem with the less eating and sleeping, but if there really was a problem, Gen would come to him, right?

Senku held onto that reasoning, refusing to let what was probably unnecessary concern wash over him. Then he found Gen propped up against the wall in the corner of their hut, fast asleep as the tears on his cheeks dried. Maybe he wasn’t okay then… 

As Senku leaned down and cleaned away the dried water tracks on Gen’s cheeks, he decided to let Gen sleep in. Then after he rested for a good long while, he’d sit down and talk to him. Find out what’s going on and how he can help, and then let him rest some more. All in all, it’s a good plan, one that Senku is sure he can complete. 

Which is why he’s surprised to see Gen up and normal, ready to work the day away again. If it weren’t for the stagger in his steps or the obvious fact that Gen’s shaking like it was snowing, he might’ve been mistaken for being fine. 

“Gen, go back to our hut.” Senku approached Gen slowly, raising his hand to take Gen by the arm and lead him back to the hut before he tripped. 

Gen smiled, easily side-stepping to avoid the touch. “Good morning to you, too, Senku-chan.” 

“Gen, please.” 

“Lots of work to do today~” Gen ignored Senku’s pleading, crouching down to pick up a box of materials only to freeze as he tried to stand back and all the air left his lungs. 

“Listen to me, I think-” Senku stopped the moment he saw Gen’s pupils constrict and dilate before unfocusing completely. “Gen?”

Something is happening; Gen thought as the wind seemed to move him back and forth in his spot. He’s suddenly very hot, and it feels like his nerves are tingling under his skin. Someone’s calling him, he knows, but he can’t hear what they’re saying. His ears are ringing, and his headache is splitting his skull open. 

_Do you love me?_

A sudden voice calls out through his mind. What kind of question was that?

“Can you hear me? Gen?” 

_Do you love me?_

What kind of person would he be if he answered anything other than yes?

“Gen!” 

_Do you love me?_

_No._

The final revelation brought blissful darkness a second later as Gen finally let his mind turn blank.

——————

Waking is a surprise. _No, that’s not right;_ Gen thinks. Waking gently without a scream caught in his throat is surprising. Another surprise is that he can’t seem to remember when he’d gotten into bed in the first place, nor the events that led him to it.

At least he’s warm now and not shivering with cold. However, now that his curiosity has peaked, Gen can’t help but try to open his eyes and figure why he’s now warm instead of cold. The sight that greets him is surprising. The first thing he notes is the sun shining onto their curtain, which meant that a lot of time had passed since he woke up in the morning. The second thing he notices is Senku sitting next to him, mixing some sort of bowl and staring into it like it held the secrets of the universe.

With an aching head and equally aching throat, Gen cleared his throat and tried to speak, his voice coming out gravelly and rough. “Senku?” 

Senku startled, a funny sight if Gen didn’t feel so out of it. Senku whipped his head around and scooted closer to him, peering into his eyes with a look that spelled panic. “Shit, are you awake? Lucid?” Senku asked, helping Gen sit up and lean against his chest, before tilting the previously forgotten bowl towards his mouth. Tea, Gen’s mind supplied. “Do you know where you are?”

Gen nodded once he’d drank his fill, feeling a bit clearer already. “Hut. Ours?”

“Yeah.” Senku sighed, evidently relieved at Gen’s answer. “You really scared me there.”

That was unexpected. “I did?” Gen asked, definitively not commenting on the fact that Senku wasn’t letting him go and instead kept him wrapped up in his arms. 

“Your temperature alone was hot enough to cook dinner.” Senku mumbled so low Gen almost didn’t catch it. 

“Oh.”

“Gen. I know something is wrong.” Senku said gently, immediately feeling Gen tense in his hold. “And I know, it may not be something you’re up for talking about, but please, at least try to tell me. You’ve been off for almost a week now, and then you just collapsed with a dangerously high fever, and no one knew what was happening. I just - I need to know this won’t happen again.” Senku said, trying to keep the worried tone out of his voice despite it being obvious. Gen didn’t give him a response, either, which only fueled his concern. “Please, Gen, whatever it is, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to, but we’re all worried and I - I care about you, idiot, and I can help you, you just need to tell me what to do.” Senku took a breath once he finished before he felt Gen shift and duck his head into his neck to hide. A quiet cry was the only warning Senku got before Gen’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he began to cry in earnest. 

“I’m sorry.” Gen hiccuped, struggling to take in a proper breath, subsequently choking as he swallowed and took a breath at the same time. 

“Hush, it’s okay.” Senku rubbed circles softly through Gen’s neck and hair as Gen shook against him. “Deep breaths, this isn’t good for your fever.”

Gen sniffled. “I - I’m trying.” 

Senku hummed, minutely tightening his grip. “And that’s all that matters, just keep breathing.”

Gen nodded, taking the time to focus before he cleared his throat and continued. “There, there was someone… from my past. Who I saw… Petrified.” 

Senku bit his lip to hide the cringe his body wanted to make. He knew this would happen eventually with one of their science kingdomers. He just didn’t think Gen would be that person. “Good or bad?”

“Bad.” Gen audibly swallowed, lips quivering as he tried to continue. “She, she was…” 

“Take your time.” Senku whispered, getting a nod in response. 

“She wasn’t nice to me… Growing up, she had a… a mental thing, and… She’d always yell at me, but then she would be nice, and it was so confusing, and I never understood.”

“Was she a relative?” Senku asked softly. 

Gen mutely nodded before murmuring. “Mother actually.”

“I’m so sorry.” Senku petted Gen’s hair, trying to be as comforting as possible. 

“It’s alri- well, maybe not exactly alright, but it’s - it’s fine.” Gen chuckled wetly before he shifted and wiped at his eyes. “In fact -”

“Where are you going?” Senku asked, worry taking hold as Gen maneuvered himself up to stand only to slouch dangerously to the side, making Senku catch him. “Hold on, you still have a fever, moving around isn’t going to help.” Senku reprimanded softly, trying to steer Gen back to sit and rest. 

“Please Senku-chan, I’m ready.” Gen pleaded, struggling against Senku before Senku finally understood what Gen was trying to do. “I need to do this.” Gen whispered. 

Senku nodded, helping Gen to lean against him. “Can I help you there, at least?” Senku asked, making Gen smile in gratitude before he nodded, and they both walked slowly out of the door and towards the forest. Gen breathed a sigh of relief when his limbs didn’t lock up this time.

It took longer to get to the clearing since Gen’s strength had begun waning a few steps out of their door, but eventually, they made it. It was unlike what Senku was expecting as he let go of Gen, who sat roughly down in front of the statue and stared at it, breathing controlled and even. The statue itself was unsuspecting and frankly somewhat normal looking. Senku would’ve never guessed what kind of person was inside. 

Senku shook those thoughts away and sat down next to Gen, running an arm around his neck and pulled him close, noting when he’d have to tighten his grip as Gen’s breathing got faster. They didn’t speak either, but the silence wasn’t unwelcome, nor was it tense. Senku just hoped he was doing enough to keep Gen grounded and not lose him to his memories. 

Finally, Gen nodded and motioned for Senku to help him up so they could go back. The sun had already set, so the path was starting to get darker, and yet Gen walked away with a small smile.

An agreement was made that night. Once and only once they had a real civilization built with doctors and trained medical professionals available, would they de-petrify her. That way, it gave Gen a lot of time to figure himself out as well as abided by Senku’s goal to save everyone. It also guaranteed she could get the help she needed without any obstacles. 

With that decided, they both limped back into their hut, with Gen leaning more and more weight on Senku despite feeling lighter than he had in days. 

“What now?” Gen asked once he was laid down on his bedroll again. 

“You’ll rest here until your fever goes down. Then you’ll take a week off to get your strength back.” Senku answered as he flitted around their hut, clearing away the supplies left out, setting a pitcher of water down in close reach, and laying out his own bedroll next to Gen’s. “If it’s alright with you, I’ll let the others visit when you’re not contagious anymore.”

“I’d like that.” Gen mumbled, snuggling into his blankets, already feeling sleep take over when his eyes snapped open as Senku suddenly lifted his blankets and slotted in beside him. 

“For now, scoot over.” Senku said, getting comfy as he curled around Gen and pressed him to his chest. 

“Won’t I get you sick?” Gen asked, curling closer to Senku’s warmth anyway.

Senku shook his head. “Not likely, I took antibiotics myself, so anything you could spread to me won’t have a chance.”

“Oh okay.” Gen closed his eyes as a small yawn left his lips. “Thank you, Senku-chan.” Gen murmured before dropping off into sleep. 

“Anytime, mentalist.” Senku whispered, smiling as he rubbed small circles under Gen’s ear. “I’m here. And I’m never going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another week, another prompt! Thank you to aka-hiime on Tumblr for the request! I hope I managed to hit all the angst points while keeping the ending happy :D
> 
> While my inbox is closed, there are still many requests left I have to complete so look forward to those!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far! <3


End file.
